


Home is Where Your Things Are

by Up_sideand_down



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fluff, Moving Out, Other, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Up_sideand_down/pseuds/Up_sideand_down
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sephiroth finally gets out of the labs, but Angeal and Genesis are worried about his lack of...stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is Where Your Things Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AssortedGeekery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssortedGeekery/gifts).



“I’m going down there,” Genesis said, pushing himself off the wall.

“Sephiroth said to wait,” Angeal said.

“For what?” Genesis said, “for the labs to get him to change his mind? It took him months to get ShinRa housing.” Angeal frowned, but gave no argument. He’d seen the conditions Sephiroth lived in. The labs weren’t exactly created to house an adult male with a full-time occupation. All Sephiroth really had was a bed inside a containment pod, and even then he had to curl up to fit in it.

Genesis halted as the elevator opened and Sephiroth stepped out. In his arms was a cardboard box that read “TIME SENSITIVE MATERIALS: REFRIGERATE UPON DELIVERY”. His sword was strapped to his back.

“Finally,” Genesis said, “what took you so long? I thought you said you were already packed up?”

“I was,” Sephrioth said, “they had me clean my quarters before I left, they have a specimen they want to house in there.” Sephiroth balanced his box in one hand as he pulled his apartment keys from his pocket.

Their boots tapped lightly against black tile as they filed in. Genesis was familiar enough with the blank walls. Already he wanted them filled up with things.

“Give that here,” Genesis said, “and go get your other things. Angeal will help you.” Sephiroth held onto it.

“This is everything,” Sephiroth said. All Genesis could see in there were a few changes of bed sheets. He had to take a moment.

“What about a bed?” Angeal asked, breaking through the silence.

“They should have delivered it yesterday,” Sephiroth said, “I said I did not require any help.” Sephiroth moved deeper inside, his boots silenced by carpet down the hallway. He opened a door and made a soft hum. There was the delivered bed, already put together for him as predicted. He set his Time Sensitive Material Box on top of the mattress, and began to unpack it. Angeal and Genesis locked gazes in the hallway for a full minute. Genesis snapped out of it first.

“You’re telling me that you plan to live in this three bedroom apartment with only your sword and a bed,” Genesis said, storming his way inside.

“I have other appliances coming in, but...yes.” Sephiroth was already making his bed with military precision.

“No, just...no,” Genesis said, “I refuse to let you live like this.” Sephiroth finished, then stood to his full height to stare down Genesis.

“I recall you stating that this was my life to live,” Sephiroth said, “I don’t see where your opinion fits into it.” Genesis opened his mouth for a firey retort, when Angeal interrupted them.

“Do you have plates or silverware?” he asked. Sephiroth blinked.

“No,” He replied.

“Do you have a somewhere to put your clothes?”

“I don’t have many clothes-”

“Do you have a place to sit and eat?” Angeal continued on.

“I can make due on my bed,”

“Do you have anything to cook with?” Angeal finished. Sephiroth just sighed.

“Washing machine, dryer, cleaning supplies, curtains?” Angeal listed, “Or are they all in your bed?”

“...No,” Sephiroth said, “but-”

“No buts,” Genesis said, gaining his ground again, “Come on loser, we’re going shopping.”

* * *

 

“I don’t need these things,” Sephiroth argued. He was willing enough when Angeal tossed in plates, bowls, cups, and silverware. Genesis’s insistence on a bookshelf was out of the question.

“Yes, you do,” Genesis said, “If you wish to continue to be in my presence you will read books.”

“Why keep them?” Sephiroth countered, “I remember what I read.”

“For the pleasure of it,” Genesis said with a grand swoop of his arm, “One of these days I will make you appreciate the beauty of the written word and then you will thank me for this bookcase.” Sephiroth sighed, but didn’t argue.

Pots, pans, skillets, all went into Sephiroth’s purchase.

“I don’t drink coffee,” Sephiroth said. Angeal put down the coffee maker, but then went for the Teas.

“I don’t drink those either,” Sephiroth said.

“You will now,” was Angeal’s only response.

* * *

 

“Which curtain set do you want?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Sephiroth sighed, “there’s hardly a Sun for them to block.” Genesis sent him a glare.

“You are going to be staring at one of these for an indefinite amount of time,” he said, “Pick one that you like. You have preferences don’t you?”

After another two minutes of thinking, Sephiroth picked a soft grey color.

* * *

 

“I do not watch television. I don’t need it,” Sephiroth said.

“I think I’ve finally figured out your problem,” Genesis said, “You’ve wasted most of this day thinking about what you need, when perhaps you should worry about what you want.”

“It does not matter,” Sephiroth said, “If I do not need it, then why should I have it?”

“Because you want it, because you can get it,” Genesis said, “Because once you get it, it’s yours. You don’t need a reason to want it, and wanting it is all the reason to buy it.”

“I’ll keep the receipts,” Angeal said softly, “There’s a thirty day return window. Just try some of these things.”

“And if you think you can just grin and bear it, you have another thing coming,” Genesis continued, “This is only the first shopping spree. I will drag you on many more, mark my words.”

* * *

Sephiroth sat alone on a sofa Genesis picked for him. It was soft and comfortable and Sephiroth found himself curling his legs on it quite often. He kept it.

He kept nearly everything those two made him buy.

On the coffee table, Angeal ordered for him in a catalogue was a steaming cup of tea. Sephiroth had grown to like despite his insistence that he never drank the stuff.

His TV was off for now. It was true he never really watched it, but he turned it on and the voices that came out of it offered him a strange comfort. He liked noise in here.

Below Masamune’s place on the wall was the same bookshelf Genesis had forced him to get. It wasn’t even half full of books, but the collection was growing. Sephiroth still didn’t understand the pleasure aspect of reading, but he felt he was beginning to. There were words that left a pleasing sensation in his mouth, phrases that brought up colorful images. He latched onto those without quite knowing why.

Sephiroth sat, legs curled on a couch he didn’t want to get, with tea he didn’t think he’d drink, and books he didn’t want to read again. He only wanted a place where he could get away from the labs, where his body actually fit in his bed. Now he felt as his this entire place had been made to fit him.

Is this what being home felt like? If so, Sephiroth had at least twenty new phrases from those books he was supposed to read again that he liked even more. Perhaps he even would read them again just to find them.

He sagged even further into his sofa and smiled a little. Perhaps...he could get used to having unnecessary things.

* * *

 

**Epilogue:**

“Your place is looking rather homey Sephiroth,” Genesis said.

“Your doing, not mine,” Sephiroth replied over his mug. Genesis looked pensive.

“I think you should paint the walls,” he said.

“Genesis,” Sephiroth said, “I am not ready for that.” Angeal tried not to laugh at their silent staring contest.

“I’m thinking a nice blue would go well with your curtains,” Genesis breezed onward. Angeal had to laugh at Sephiroth’s face.

“At least let the man look at some paint swatches,” Angeal said.


End file.
